LE CAS PEREOBORUDOVANNYY
by Eleonore's tales
Summary: Alors que les humains du monde entier subissent une étrange maladie depuis des décennies, nous allons suivre les aventures de Hinata et Kageyama, deux adolescents évoluant dans cet univers. Entre une nouvelle vie et leur relation qui évolue plus qu'ils ne le souhaiteraient, comment les deux garçons vont-ils gérer cette situation ? (Univers Alternatif !)
1. Prologue

Petit message des auteurs :

Valentine: Bonjour ! Je suis contente de pouvoir présenter ici ma première co-écriture inspirée d'une fanfiction dont ( je l'avoue ) je n'avais pas connaissance avant de commencer ce projet ! ^^ Alors merci à Eléonore pour cette belle découverte et m'avoir fait partager cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à nous, et que notre plaisir à avoir écrit ce prologue sera partagé !

Eléonore: Bien le bonjour ! Voici ma première fanfiction écrite en co-écriture et sur un univers alternatif où nous allons retrouver Hinata et Kageyama dans un tout autre univers.

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit commentaire suite à votre lecture et à aller faire un tour sur le compte de Valentine !

Crédits : Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, mais l'univers appartient à Valentine822 et à moi même, Eleonore1248 !

* * *

PROLOGUE: LE CAS PEREOBORUDOVANNYY

* * *

Shoyo Hinata et Tobio Kageyama s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois lors d'un tournoi de volley-ball alors qu'ils étaient toujours au collège. Kageyama avait été immédiatement impressionné par les sauts dont était capable Hinata malgré son mètre soixante-deux. Les deux joueurs avaient fait de leur mieux, mais l'équipe que s'était constitué le plus petit était bien trop faible. Aidés par leurs aînés, les deux garçons étaient rapidement devenus ami après leur seconde rencontre. Ensemble au volley-ball, ils formaient "l'arme secrète de Karasuno", leur lycée. Ils commencèrent à se voir après leurs entraînements et pendant leurs pauses, même s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien malgré leur refus de l'admettre. Les deux amis s'étaient finalement retrouvés dans la même classe pour leur dernière année de lycée et travaillaient souvent ensemble sur leurs devoirs. C'était justement pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvaient aujourd'hui à la bibliothèque. Le sujet de leur future dissertation était : Les Pereoborus.

Ce nom était un abrégé de Pereoborudovannyy la traduction russe de ''transformé''. En effet, vers les années 1920, le Pereoboruvanny, une étrange maladie, apparu en Russie. Certaines rumeurs parlaient d'un phénomène paranormal, d'autres d'une invasion extraterrestre. Parfois, les malades furent perçus comme des envoyés de Dieux ou au contraire comme des êtres maléfiques. Mais dans tous les cas, la maladie ne laissa personne de marbre : elle était inédite. Du jamais vu. Une modification corporelle soudaine survenait au terme d'une fièvre violente, et les malades ses retrouvaient munis d'une ou plusieurs protubérances sur leur corps. Les patients adoptaient ensuite un caractère agressif, ressemblant plus à un félin touché par la rage qu'à un humain. Enfin... s'ils avaient survécu jusque-là.

Très vite, une épidémie naquit dans toute la Russie, la maladie touchant en moyenne une personne sur dix. Bien évidemment, l'état voulut étouffer cette affaire, ainsi on bloqua toutes les interactions entre la Russie et ses pays frontaliers, mais une telle maladie ne put être contenue bien longtemps. Ainsi en Chine, en 1925 on parlait pour la première fois des ''Pereoborus'' dans un journal national. Surnommée ''La maladie Russe'', le Pereoboruvanny avait contaminé déjà plusieurs pays limitrophes. La peur s'empara de la population et des hôpitaux spécialisés furent battis afin de créer une éviction totale. Plusieurs patients témoignèrent de maltraitances subies dans ces hôpitaux où personne ne pouvait les soigner. Les Pereoborus étaient enfermés et isolés dans des bâtiments insalubres, sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur, sans aucun moyen d'en échapper. Dans le même temps, fut dressé un premier portrait de la maladie afin d'expliquer cette épidémie aux spécialistes du monde entier.

Ainsi les médecins classèrent les différentes protubérances contractées par les malades en trois catégories :

Protubérances animales : Ailes, branchies, plumes, écailles...

Protubérances humaines : Bras, jambes...

Protubérances végétales : Racines, branches...

Dans les trois cas, les patients se retrouvaient dotés de capacités au-dessus des normes et d'une santé de fer. Ces facultés étaient accompagnées d'un comportement bestial que les malades ne pouvaient contrôler qu'avec un entrainement et une force mentale irréprochable.

Malgré les hôpitaux créés et les précautions prises par les états concernés, la peur continuait d'augmenter face à ce phénomène incompréhensible. Deux alliances se formèrent : les Pro-pereoboru qui défendaient la cause Pereoboru et contre eux, les Anti-pereoborus. Ceux-ci prônaient un isolement et mise en quarantaine des personnes atteintes et bien souvent, cela allait même jusqu'à une mise à mort. Malheureusement, à cette époque les Anti-pereoborus étaient une grande majorité.

Après 1936, les pays du monde entier sentant irrévocablement une nouvelle guerre se préparer, décidèrent d'agrandir leurs forces armées. Plusieurs états comprirent que la condition exceptionnelle des Pereoborus était une opportunité inespérée pour gagner la guerre. C'est alors plus de deux millions de Pereoborus qui sont envoyés en première ligne entre le premier septembre 1939 et 1945.

L'union Pro-pereoboru gagna de nombreux alliés. Les soldats du monde entier avaient pu voir des Pereoborus mourir, rire et pleurer. Ainsi au Japon, l'après-guerre fut une période de libération pour les Pereoborus. Ils retrouvèrent leur statut d'Homme à part entière et une charte des droits Pereoboru fut annexée à la loi constitutionnelle Japonaise puis mise en vigueur seulement deux ans plus tard. En 1952, le dernier hôpital Pereoboru connu en Eurasie fut fermé.

Ainsi les Pereoborus furent engagés par tous les gouvernements dans une grande division spéciale gérant aussi bien les problèmes militaires, policiers, ou encore de secourisme visant à garder un ordre mondial stable pour une population stable. Au fil des années, cette division a quasiment remplacé toutes les autres divisions militaires si bien qu'à notre époque actuelle, les Pereoborus qui représentent 10% de la population, dès l'âge requis de dix-huit ans, peuvent commencer leur entraînement dans les forces armées.

Pendant des années et encore d'aujourd'hui, de nombreuses études furent mises en place pour guérir les Pereoborus, sans résultats. Le champignon détruisait dans un premier temps toutes les défenses immunitaires de son hôte avant de les remplacer entièrement. Une étude faite en 1961 démontra qu'en moyenne quatre personnes sur dix étaient infectées par le champignon, mais que seulement dix pour cent de la population développait les symptômes. Les porteurs sains, c'est à dire les individus infectés par le champignon mais qui ne présentent pas de signes cliniques de la maladie, ont été diagnostiqués contagieux. Dans l'ignorance de cet état, tout un chacun est donc susceptible de contaminer ses proches et relations. Des dépistages ont été mis en place mais il reste malgré tout difficile d'arrêter l'épidémie. Vous êtes véritablement malade quand, malgré vos défenses immunitaires, une certaine quantité de spores s'installe dans votre organisme et s'y développe.

* * *

En continuant à chercher dans les vieux livres d'histoire du lycée, Hinata et Kageyama trouvèrent une correspondance entre deux médecins ou scientifiques, qui semblait être la plus vielle trace écrite connue de la maladie.

Anadyr 16 décembre 1920

Alexandre, cher collègue,

Je te contacte aujourd'hui dans l'urgence. Effectivement, un de mes patients, le vieux Laroslav souffre d'un maux que je ne sais combattre. Je pense avoir usé de toute les méthodes connues à ce jour pour faire baisser sa fièvre mais rien n'y fait. Sa maladie semble le faire atrocement souffrir : il ne cesse de gémir et doit être changé toutes les heures tant il transpire. Je l'ai fait amener jusqu'à mon hôpital pour un diagnostic plus complet mais aussi incroyable que ce le soit, personne, aussi bien médecins que scientifiques, n'a su déterminer de quel mal il était atteint.

Peux-tu, je t'en prie, me rendre visite au plus vite pour je l'espère sauver ce pauvre homme.

Bien à toi, ton ami Nikolaï.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent stupéfaits. Ils venaient de tomber sur des documents privés traitant du premier patient atteint par le Pereobuvanny. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, ils ne purent s'empêcher de continuer la lecture de ces lettres, attentivement.

Petropavlovsk-Kamtchatski 20 décembre 1920

Nikolaï, mon cher ami,

J'ai bien reçu ta demande. Je n'ai malheureusement pas l'occasion de me déplacer actuellement. Pour cause, une épidémie de grippe frappe mon village et je me dois de rester au chevet des malades. Néanmoins je t'apporterai le plus d'aide possible par écrit. Relate-moi tout ce que tu sais ainsi que tes observations prochaines et je te donnerai mes impressions ou du moins, j'essaierai.

Mes sincères salutations, Alexandre.

Anadyr 24 décembre 1920

Cher Alexandre,

J'ai réuni toutes les informations que j'ai pu sur le patient, mais je pense malheureusement que son heure ne va pas tarder.

Le vieillard pèse soixante-et-un kilogrammes et mesure un mètre cinquante-sept, ses os et ses articulations semblent en bons états outre une tendance -tout à fait normale au vu de son age avancé- a l'arthrite. Sa peau ne présente aucune marque ou tache significative et ses quelques blessures sont vielles et correctement cicatrisées. Je n'ai décelé aucun problème respiratoire bien qu'il ait été difficile de l'ausculter correctement dans ces conditions.

J'ai néanmoins remarqué qu'il possédait deux bosses à hauteur des omoplates que je n'ai pas pu identifier.

Sa fille m'a informé que la veille de ses premiers symptômes, Laroslay était parti chasser à un endroit très peu fréquenté dans une forêt éloignée de la côte. Il serait alors tombé sur un pied de champignons, qui sortait de la neige. Trouver des champignons à cette saison et surtout à cet endroit était inespéré et inédit, si bien que cet homme, en aurait cueillit autant qu'il le pouvait. A première vue, ces petits champignons blancs n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, outre le fait que leurs lamelles étaient d'une couleur orangée inhabituelle, parsemée de poudre. Il les aurait ramenés à son domicile avant que la jeune femme ne les jette, jugeant - à raison- trop dangereux de manger un champignon inconnu. Malheureusement, elle affirme que même si son père prétendait le contraire, il est plus que probable qu'il en ait dégusté un ou deux sur le chemin du retour. J'ai rapidement pensé au Clitocybe blanc qui provoque des symptômes similaires.

Après cette information capitale, j'ai procédé à un examen clinique plus ciblé du patient. L'hypothèse d'un syndrome muscarinien semblait se confirmer. J'ai donc tenté l'antidote habituel face à une intoxication au Clitocybe: l'atropine, mais il n'y a, pour le moment, aucune amélioration. Je ne sais que faire.

En espérant que tu puisses m'éclairer sur le sujet, Nikolaï.

Anadyr 25 décembre 1920

Alexandre, je t'écris à nouveau dans la précipitation ce jour.

Il faut que tu viennes au plus vite. La fièvre de mon patient dont je te parle depuis plusieurs jours est enfin tombée et quel spectacle ! Je ne peux décrire ce que je vois, tu ne me croirais pas. J'en jurerais, un ange est descendu pour nous en ce saint jour !

J'attends ta venue avec impatience, Nikolaï.

Une bibliothécaire vint informer Hinata et Kageyama, alors qu'ils lisaient avec attention les lettres, qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Aucun des garçons n'avait prêté attention à l'heure, trop absorbés par leur trouvaille. Hinata leva les yeux et se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée, ainsi ils partirent du lycée ensemble, leurs maisons n'étant pas trop éloignées. Mais ce sujet traité à la bibliothèque restait présent dans un coin de la tête d'Hinata. En effet si Kageyama était contaminé par le Pereoboruvanny et avait hérité de deux ailes noires, au grand dam d'Hinata, ce n'était pas son cas. Si le désir de contracter le Pereoboruvanny était présent en lui depuis plusieurs années, il s'intensifiait depuis son entrée au lycée. Il ne cessait d'admirer les sublimes ailes de son ami, de chercher du regard les Pereoborus de son école, ou de rêver lors des cours de biologie traitant de la maladie. Mais heureusement pour lui, le Destin allait bientôt bouleverser sa vie...


	2. Chapitre 1

Petit message des auteurs :

Valentine: Bonjour ! Je suis ravie d'avoir pu constater que le prologue de notre fanfic avait plut à certains lecteurs, auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre étant donné que c'est Eléonore qui est en charge de la publication de cette histoire alors je vous réponds ici : merci à tous ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre nous mettant dans l'ambiance de cette histoire vous plaira autant que le prologue, à bientôt, et prenez soin de vous !

Eléonore: Dix-sept jours pour peaufiner ce chapitre ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je l'aime ! ^^ Merci beaucoup à ceux et celle qui on laissé une review, follow l'histoire ou qui l'on ajouté à leur favori. Ça fait super plaisir et c'est ultra motivant pour la suite. Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 1: ÉCLOSION

* * *

Hinata était plongé dans ses pensées, plus absorbé par son prochain match de volley-ball que le cours qu'il suivait, lorsque la sonnerie du lycée le sortit de son rêve. Il savait pertinemment que si leur coach l'apprenait il se ferait encore réprimander mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un mouvement résolut, rangea rapidement son matériel et sortit de classe. Des murmures venant de ses camarades lui apprirent que Tobio l'attendait un peu plus loin adossé à une fenêtre. Celui-ci se détourna dès qu'il aperçut Hinata, se dirigeant vers la salle de sport. Une fois à ses côtés Hinata lui offrit son plus beau sourire et en réponse le plus grand lui ébouriffa la tête affectueusement tout en entament une discussion sur leur entrainement mutuel. Comme à chaque fois, Hinata feint l'agacement face au geste de son compère. Il n'oserait l'avouer, mais en réalité il chérissait chacune de ses petites attentions.

Tobio était assez grand -un mètre quatre-vint- et il émettait une aura intimidante. Son visage gardait toujours une expression assez "froide", accentuée par ses cheveux ébènes et ses yeux bleu nuit. Il avait un caractère exécrable et son air taciturne le faisait passer pour un bad-boy malgré son bon fond. Cependant, ce n'était pas ces caractéristiques-ci qui dérangeaient les autres lycéens, loin de là. Ce qui les effrayait était les deux longues ailes noires qu'il portait dans son dos. Dépliées elles avaient une envergure de quatre mètres trente et leurs plumes noires luisaient d'un reflet bleuté. Bien qu'il soit un cas isolé, Hinata contrairement à la majorité des jeunes de son âge, trouvait ses ailes magnifiques. De plus, cette difformité était parfaitement assortie avec l'équipe de volley-ball dans laquelle ils jouaient tous les deux dont le nom signifiait littéralement "corbeau".

Hinata lui, était la personne la plus petite dans son équipe malgré qu'il soit l'un des aînés. Ses cheveux roux accompagnés d'un regard brun et pétillant avaient attiré quelques admiratrices pourtant, il restait d'une certaine discrétion à l'école. Son statut de titulaire dans l'une des meilleurs équipes lycéennes de volley du Japon avait certainement joué en faveur de sa popularité mais son air angélique avait fait le plus gros du travail.

Beaucoup étaient persuadés que le drôle de duo était meilleurs amis, et ce raisonnement était tout à fait cohérent au vu de leur relation. Leur amitié au premier abord inespérée, était dorénavant une évidence. Ils partageaient presque tous les jours une partie de leur chemin vers leur domicile respectif et se voyaient même parfois le week-end mais malgré cela, ils ne se décrivaient pas comme étant meilleurs amis. Hinata avait rencontré son meilleur ami Kenma lors de sa première année de lycée. Il avait un an de plus et était lui aussi dans le club de volley de son lycée. Kageyama lui, ne semblait pas vouloir agrandir son cercle d'ami originel et on supposait que la personne dont il était le plus proche devait être Oikawa Tooru, son aîné au collège qu'il voyait toujours régulièrement, même s'ils semblaient souvent plus se détester que s'apprécier.

Alors que les deux camarades se changeaient rapidement dans les vestiaires avant leur prochain entrainement, le roux se rappelait avec un sourire nostalgique le jour où Kenma, venant de lui voler une victoire lui dit d'un aire triomphant : ''Hinata, un jour tu te battra comme un magnifique corbeau... mais à l'heure actuelle, tu es aussi inoffensif que le plus mignon des poussins''. Cette pique avait pour seul but une provocation amicale et n'avait pas lieu d'être étant donné qu'Hinata avait mené le lycée en finale du championnat à plusieurs reprises mais malheureusement, le surnom était resté et ses coéquipiers ne se gênaient pas pour le lui rappeler.

A l'extérieur, l'éclat de voix de Keishin Ukai, le coach, ramena Hinata à la réalité et il rejoignit son équipe pour les derniers entraînements avant la finale du championnat qui se déroulera le week-end même.

* * *

Ils s'étaient pourtant préparés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, le coach les avait briefé et leur plan de jeux était réfléchi mais malgré cela, le match ne se déroulait pas en faveur du lycée Karasuno. Les deux équipes avaient gagné un set chacun mais celui qu'ils jouaient maintenant était mené par l'équipe adverse. Les concurrents avaient déjà vingt-trois points et l'équipe d'Hinata n'en était qu'à seize. Tous se donnaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient : ils ne lâchaient rien et tentaient de récupérer leurs points de retard. Un mauvais coup d'un des jeunes coéquipiers d'Hinata donna une balle cadeau au passeur de l'équipe adverse et sans hésiter, celui-ci l'envoya à sa droite. Hinata, habitué à bouger rapidement s'élança pour ne pas laisser l'opposant marquer. Mais contre tout attente, l'attaquant qui venait de réceptionner la balle fit lui aussi une passe. La balle passa dans le champ de vision d'Hinata qui ne prit qu'une seconde pour changer de direction. Ses trois années d'entrainement dans cette équipe l'avaient rendu plus fort que jamais. Ses mollets le faisaient souffrir mais il continuait à courir, en ignorant la douleur. Malgré sa vitesse, la balle allait entrer sur son terrain. Alors qu'il tentait de se surpasser pour arriver au plus vite et ne pas perdre un nouveau point qui ne ferait que déprimer un peu plus son équipe, une violente douleur le prit dans le haut du dos . Concentré sur son match et son désir de victoire, il passa outre et ne prit pas la peine de ralentir. Il sauta pour intercepter la balle alors que la tête lui tournait de plus en plus et de manière insoutenable. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de renvoyer la balle mais sa vision devint d'un coup complètement noire. Il souffrait horriblement et n'entendit pas l'impacte de son corps qui s'écrasait mollement au sol, ni ses coéquipiers qui hurlaient son nom.

Kageyama qui assistait impuissant à cette scène se jeta sur le plus petit en une fraction de seconde. Il le serra contre lui à l'aide de son bras droit et forma de ses ailes une barrière protectrice les séparant du reste du monde. A genoux, appuyé sur son bras libre, il observait son ami, anxieux, qui hurlait de douleur. Prit par surprise, alors qu'il tentait d'écarter les ailes de Kageyama pour venir en aide à Hinata, le coach Ukai fut projeté au sol par un coup d'aile du brun.

"Kageyama ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!" Cria un de leurs camarades.

Toute l'équipe de Karasuno regardait dans la direction de leurs coéquipiers sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Un deuxième année qui venait de crier fut pétrifié quand Tobio leva son regard perçant vers lui. Le lycéen avait une lueur de folie dans les yeux et montrait les dents à la façon d'un loup. Rapidement toute l'équipe s'éloigna. Son statut de Pereoboru était connu de tous et personne n'oserait l'affronter directement. L'arbitre interrompit le match paniqué, et ordonna à tout le monde de se calmer. Caché de la vue de tous, Hinata ne cessait de gémir douloureusement dans les bras de son ami. Ce dernier s'agitait au-dessus de lui mais aucune des personnes présentes ne comprenaient réellement ce qu'il se passait On pouvait entendre dans tout le gymnase des murmures inquiets.

"Je suis sûr qu'il va le bouffer..." S'affola un gamin dans les tribunes.

"On ne devrait pas les laisser participer aux activités sportives, c'est du suicide !" S'écria un autre élève, abasourdi.

Le bourdonnement de la salle se changea soudainement en cri d'effroi lorsqu'une marre de sang et de plumes s'écoula des ailes de Kageyama. Les quelques caméras présentes pour l'occasion furent éteintes et les forces de l'armée Pereoboru arrivèrent après quelques minutes en fracas dans le gymnase, certainement averties par des spectateurs. Une partie des organisateurs de l'événement était restée avec quelques-un des amis de Kageyama et d'Hinata. Certains curieux étaient parvenus à rester dans la salle mais le reste du publique avait été invité à sortir. Bien évidement, la majorité des personnes présentes s'était enfuit bien avant, à la vue désagréable du sang. L'équipe Pereoboru envoyée se composait de cinq hommes, vêtus de noir et protégés par des gilets pare-balles. Seul les protubérances de trois des hommes étaient visibles. L'un d'eux portait sur sa tête des bois plats qui sortaient de son crâne d'environ soixante centimètres semblables à ceux des daims. Un deuxième, bien plus grand que le précédant avait tout d'un ours et en était particulièrement inquiétant. Le seul à s'être présenté, Dai, sûrement le chef de brigade, avait quant à lui de longues canines pointues et des yeux jaunes perçants. Tenter de définir de quelle espèce il se rapprochait le plus était difficile et n'avait de toute façon, que peu de sens et d'intérêts. Il n'avait qu'un étui de revolver attaché à sa cuisse, alors que les autres étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Le coach lui expliqua rapidement la situation : un jeune lycéen atteint du Pereoboruvanny s'était jeté sur son coéquipier sans raison apparente après que celui ci se soit écrasé au sol pendant le match.

"Vous êtes certain que l'autre élève n'est pas contaminé ?" Demanda Dai, suspicieux, au coach.

"Non, lui il est normal."

La réponse ne s'était pas voulue méchante mais démontrait parfaitement la xénophobie quotidienne à laquelle faisait face les Pereroborus.

Le chef de brigade fit claquer sa langue en se retournant vers son équipe pour leur signaler qu'il allait intervenir immédiatement. Ils se positionnèrent tous autour de Tobio qui était toujours enroulé comme un œuf sur le roux. L'idée était d'immobiliser chacune de ses ailes, lui bloquer la mâchoire afin de l'empêcher de mordre et maintenir le bras gauche sur le quel il était actuellement appuyé afin de le rendre complètement inoffensif, sous la maîtrise de ses assaillants. Le responsable de la brigade pourrait ensuite se charger de récupérer en toute sécurité le captif de l'étreinte de l'autre adolescent. Dans une rapidité et une synchronisation à couper le souffle, l'équipe exécuta les ordres de Dai et l'étudiant fut maîtrisé. Il grogna, paniqué par sa soudaine entrave et terrifié par la main s'approchant dangereusement d'Hinata qu'il maintient toujours de son seul bras libre. Son visage finalement à la vue de tous était baigné de sang, de colère et de peur.

Dai allait donc s'exécuter et attirer l'adolescent contre lui, mais lorsqu'à la dernière minute il posa les yeux sur le dos d'Hinata, son corps se pétrifia. Les information qu'on lui avait donné sur la victime présumée étaient fausses ou du moins, elles avaient perdu leur véracité depuis peu. En effet, les omoplates du plus petit étaient déchirées et sa chair laissait à présent place à deux ailes noires ensanglantées.

Dai se dit, sans en être certain, que Kageyama avait peut-être permit aux ailes de son ami d'éclore dans une moindre douleur, en lui lacérant le dos avec ses dents.

L'adolescent aux cheveux noirs était toujours à genoux, ses ailes refermées et maintenues dans son dos, auprès de son bras gauche. Il était complètement soumis dans cette position et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'assister à la scène et maintenir son ami contre lui. Le leader fit finalement signe à son équipe pour qu'on lui libère la mâchoire afin de s'entretenir avec Kageyama et le mettre en confiance. Le soldat qui était maintenant libéré de sa tâche, contourna les deux adolescents et après un rapide coup d'œil vers la blessure d'Hinata, sortit sous le regard de ses équipiers. Dai, s'abaissant au niveau du roux recroquevillé à terre, caressa d'une main ses cheveux, avec une pointe de paternalisme sous le regard méfiant et impuissant de Kageyama. De toute façon, L'adolescent n'était pas sûr d'être capable de faire le moindre geste, il valait donc mieux s'abstenir.

"Bon gamin, commença Dai en relevant le regard vers Kageyama, on va devoir s'entendre toi et moi. Je vais demander à mes hommes de te lâcher mais en contre partie, tu devras nous laisser emmener ton ami pour qu'il reçoive des soins appropriés. Sa blessure est importante, il faut qu'il soit soigné au plus vite. Le champignon qu'il a en lui se chargera de la guérison de sa blessure mais il pourrait succomber d'une anémie trop importante. De plus, l'hôpital pourra lui donner des anti-douleurs qui, je suis sûr, lui feront grand bien. Alors, es-tu d'accord ?"

Dai sourit, patienta, mais n'eut pas de réponse de la part de l'adolescent Pereoboru. Il s'apprêtait à réitérer sa demande d'une façon beaucoup moins laxiste lorsque Hinata gémit plus fort que les fois précédentes. Le sang n'avait pas cessé de couler de ses ailes et son ami eut une nouvelle montée de panique. Il se débattit violemment, faisant trembler ses ailes puissantes jusqu'à enfin se libérer. Il reprit aussitôt sa position initiale autour d'Hinata. Ils étaient tous deux en transe, à l'abri dans leur rempart de plume. La peur tenaillait Kageyama. Il en était conscience, quelque chose clochait dans son comportement, même s'il résonnait correctement, il se surprenait à agir comme une bête. Le sang coulait de plus en plus fort malgré la pression qu'il exerçait maladroitement avec ses paumes sur les omoplates du rouquin. Il gémit, désemparé. A l'extérieur de leur bulle quelqu'un parlait mais il ne comprit pas le sens de ses mots, trop obnubilé par les plumes ensanglantées omniprésentes sur le corps d'Hinata. Il sentait ses vaisseaux sanguins tambouriner contre ses tempes et la tête lui tournait. Il fut une nouvelle fois redressé violemment et entravé par la brigade, mais cette fois-ci on ne prit pas la peine de discuter avec lui. En une fraction de seconde on lui arracha des bras Hinata, comme si une partie de lui venait de lui être retirée. Il hurla de désespoir. Il aurait voulu s'envoler mais ses ailes avaient été attachées par des cordes et quelqu'un, une main puissante sur l'épaule, le gardait à genoux. Devant lui, des giclées de sang menaient son regard jusqu'à son ami, qui geignait alors qu'un soldat examinait les plaies sur le haut de son dos. Sa vision, jusque là floue, se fit claire quand il croisa les prunelles fauves apeurées d'Hinata. Il devait absolument rester avec lui. Coûte que coûte. Il se défit de la poigne du militaire et se leva montrant les dents, sur la défensive. Dai qui était avec Hinata se tourna et voulut parler mais un de ses subalternes s'avança une arme à la main. Son visage n'affichait aucune expression malgré le désastre de la situation.

" Désolé Gamin, on n'a plus le temps de jouer avec toi."

Il pointa son arme droit sur le brun qui rugissait, le doigt sur la gâchette, et on entendit un coup de feu assourdissant qui retentit dans tout le gymnase.

PAN !

* * *

Es ce que ça vous a plu ? Es ce que c'était bien écrit ? Laissez nous une review et donnez vos impressions ! ^^ (S'il vous plait !)


	3. Chapitre 2

Petit message des auteurs :

Valentine: Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre ( car oui, je dois avouer que c'est de ma faute… ou plutôt la faute de mon ordinateur capricieux… ) mais malgré cela j'espère que vous allez l'aimer tout autant que les précédents. Vous allez voir que ce chapitre présente des nouveautés, avec une toute autre ambiance… Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires et les personnes suivant l'histoire que j'ai pu voir à travers le profil d'Eléonore, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que cette invention plait autant !

Eléonore: Hello ! Non, nous ne sommes pas morte. ^^ Comme l'a dit Valentine, il y a juste eu quelque bug d'ordinateur par ci et par là et puis surtout les fêtes de fin d'année mais nous revoilà (pour vous jouer un mauvais tours) avec le chapitre 2 ! Je tiens encore a remercier toute les personnes qui on laissé une review, follow l'histoire ou qui l'ont ajouté à leur favori parce que VRAIMENT c'est ultra agréable de recevoir des encouragements ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 2: AKIRA MURASAKI

* * *

L'air était doux et le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Il devait être approximativement dix heures du matin lorsque l'escorte mortuaire arriva. Habillés de noir, tous marchaient en silence. La petite troupe, bercée par le son des sanglots, avançait l'âme en peine d'un pas lent et derrière le cercueil, ce sombre cortège paraissait discret et intimidé. Les rares personnes qui osaient parler ne faisaient que chuchoter, ne souhaitant pas troubler le repos de la funeste dépouille allongée dans la grande boite en chêne verni. Sur celle-ci était déposée une couronne de chrysanthèmes blanches ainsi que quelques encens déposés par la famille du défunt, renforçant le sentiment de désolation qui émanait de la cérémonie.

Le gravier, un peu sale, croassait à chaque pas qui venait l'écraser, ajoutant à l'atmosphère funeste et pesante un côté lugubre.

A l'avant du cortège funéraire, une femme aux cheveux noirs s'engouffrait dans les bras de son époux, s'évertuant en vain à cacher aux personnes présentes ses sanglots. Son fils unique -son bébé- était mort quelques jours plus tôt et rien ne pourrait la consoler. En observant de plus près son visage de porcelaine presque enfantin couvert de larmes, il était difficile de comprendre qu'elle était la mère du jeune homme qu'on enterrait ce jour-là. Son mari passait à cadence régulière une main rassurante dans son dos, dans le but de la consoler, alors que ses propres larmes brisaient la barrière de ses yeux amendés. Pour sceller ce sombre défilé, on pouvait voir à l'arrière se lamenter les amis de la famille.

"Mourir si jeune, quel drame."

"Il va abandonner tant de personnes dans le chaos maintenant qu'il est parti."

Ceux qui venaient de parler se tournèrent le regard contrit en direction d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, qui semblait retenir l'attention des personnes présentes. Elle avait tout juste vingt-sept ans et pleurait sans savoir se retenir. Des larmes chaudes et translucides se déversaient de ses yeux rouges, semblables à des rivières aux flots incontrôlables. A sa gauche se tenait son frère ainé, et à sa droite le cadet. Ils soutenaient tous les deux leur sœur aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, car la plus petite de la fratrie semblait être prête à s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Chaque pas, chaque mouvement alourdissait le poids qui posait sur ses épaules autant que sur son cœur. Akira Murasaki était, comme toute sa famille, atteinte par le champigon Pereoboruvanny. Semblable à sa mère, elle était aussi touchée par une forme commune d'hétérochromie : un de ses yeux était donc vert tandis que l'autre était d'un brun presque noir. C'était souvent la première chose que l'on relevait de sa beauté. Les deux frères de la jeune femme ne cessaient de lui répéter d'être forte, d'avoir du courage et de se contrôler. Mais au vu des grognement d'Akira, leurs paroles n'avaient que peu d'effet. En arrivant devant le caveau dédié au jeune homme qu'on enterrait en ce jour, la jeune Pereoboru sentit venir sa limite et exigea de s'éloigner rapidement. La mère du défunt, en tête du cortège, se retourna et versa une larme pour la jeune fille qui aujourd'hui enterrait son fiancé.

Le soir même, Akira rentrait dans le centre psychiatrique de la métropole de Sendai.

Elle en avait fait elle-même la demande, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester cet endroit. Cependant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rester au dehors en ce jour. Elle pourrait perdre contrôle à tout moment suite aux événements auxquels elle venait d'assister. Malgré sa bonne volonté, le mélange constant entre l'odeur des désinfectants, de la rouille et celle des médicaments qui émanait du vieux bâtiment lui donnait des nausées, presque autant que le goût fade et écœurant de la nourriture qu'on lui servait dans un plateau matin, midi et soir... Elle pestait contre l'eau bien trop froide des douches et ses maudits radiateurs impossibles à régler. Cet hôpital n'était sûrement pas plus rude qu'un hôpital "classique" -ou peut-être que si…- mais Akira savait le bien qu'un accompagnement médical et psychologique pouvait avoir sur elle. Elle se devait d'être prête mentalement à retourner travailler au plus vite.

Elle avait entendu parler du garçon interné dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, bientôt dix-huit et venait tout juste de se transformer. Akira fréquentait beaucoup de Pereoborus, ce n'était donc pas la première fois qu'elle entendait parler de cas similaires mais celui-ci présentait tout de même quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il avait malheureusement subi un deuxième traumatisme juste après sa transformation spectaculaire. D'après ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, un de ses amis avait été tué sous ses yeux. En apprenant ce fait, Akira se senti irrémédiablement liée à son mystérieux voisin. Lui aussi avait vécu un événement bouleversant ces derniers-jours. Visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à mener une vie digne des grandes tragédies antiques.

Dix jours après son entré dans le centre psychiatrique, Akira surprit une conversation entre une infirmière et l'habitant de la chambre d'en face. Elle avait depuis longtemps intégré le nom du pensionnaire : Hinata. Celui-ci avait eu des moments de colère particulièrement violente depuis son arrivée et Akira n'avait pas pu totalement l'ignorer. Les infirmières non plus visiblement, car des dizaines d'entre-elles avaient passé une partie significative de leur temps à lui administrer des sédatifs, tentant en vain d'étouffer sa colère chaotique, et les spasmes que cette dernière provoquait en son corps. Le patient ne cessait donc de passer d'un comportement de furie à un état presque second voire absent.

"Et bien Hinata, ton séjour ici va bientôt toucher à sa fin. N'est-ce pas ?"

On entendit une voix nasillarde répondre sans grande volonté, avant que l'infirmière ne récite son discours habituel. Elle décrit rapidement le repas qu'elle avait apporté et la liste des médicaments que l'adolescent devait encore ingurgiter. Elle informa ensuite qu'une activité était prévue dans la salle commune au rez-de-chaussée et que le couvre-feu était toujours fixé à dix-neuf heures. Finalement elle souhaita une bonne soirée au garçon, avant de repartir dans le couloir principal. Le pensionnaire de la chambre suivant eu droit au même discours, et Akira fut satisfaite d'être dans les premières à avoir eu le briefing pour ne pas avoir à patienter tout en sachant ce qui allait être annoncé...

Dans la chambre d'en face Hinata soupira. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était interné ici et cela lui devenait insupportable.

Nul n'avait su l'informer de l'état de Kageyama depuis "l'incident" du gymnase, et Hinata avait imploré ses proches maintes et maintes fois pour parler à la famille de son ami, sans succès. Personne n'avait osé lui dire de but en blanc la vérité. Tout était dit à demi-mots. Il en devenait complètement paranoïaque et conservait un espoir fou au fond de lui, comme une petite voix qui lui dirait "il est toujours là". La situation lui laissait un goût amer, pensant chaque jour au brun, mais Hinata continuait à nier ce qui était à ses yeux et aux yeux de tous une évidence : la mort de son ami. Il rit jaune en pensant au dicton "On ne connait la valeur d'une personne qu'après l'avoir perdu". Il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort mais par moment, la situation était simplement trop difficile à porter. Même Kenma, qui est pourtant son meilleur ami, n'avait pas pu venir une seule fois lui rendre visite depuis ces deux derniers mois au centre, et n'avait la possibilité de lui parler par message que le week-end car celui-ci était actuellement dans son année obligatoire de formation à l'armée Pereoboru. C'est pourquoi, pour l'instant, Hinata avait vécu ses semaines comme une punition quasi insoutenable.

Le bruit de sa porte de chambre se refermant brutalement fit sursauter le rouquin, ses poils et ses plumes se hérissèrent sur tout son corps et ses yeux se fermèrent avec douleur. Chaque coup, chaque cri qu'il entendait, le ramenait quelques semaines en arrière peu après la détonation de l'arme à feu dans le gymnase du lycée. Il les rouvrit pourtant en un éclair. Quelqu'un était dans sa chambre. La peur de l'adolescent s'évapora dès qu'il comprit que l'intruse s'était en réalité trompé de couche. La Jeune fille au paraître un peu particulier s'excusa dans un grand sourire et s'empressa de sortir pour rejoindre sa chambre se situant juste en face, ses cheveux bleus dansant sous la cadence de ses pas. Hinata haussa les épaules en ignorant cette dernière visite impromptue et avala les médicaments se trouvant sur la petite table devant lui. D'ici peu, l'analgésique ferait effet et il sombrerait dans les bras de Morphée. Ainsi comme chaque soir il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que le jour suivant ne se lève jamais, tout en sachant pour son plus grand malheur qu'il le ferait, et qu'il faudrait alors recommencer à passer une nouvelle journée loin de ses amis, loin de sa famille, loin de Kageyama...

Hinata se réveilla à l'aube le lendemain. Les infirmières n'avaient pas encore fait leur tour du matin, il devait donc être moins de sept heures. Dans le couloir, toutes les portes étaient fermées excepté celle en face de sa chambre. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention que cela et quitta l'hôpital pour se rendre dans le parc voisin. Il n'en n'avait pas l'autorisation, mais Hinata préférait se lever plus tôt que les infirmières afin de s'évader de ces quatre murs l'entourant sans cesse, pour profiter d'un moment de paix avant de revenir à la sombre réalité. Là-bas, il s'installa sur un banc devant un petit étang ou un couple de canard barbotait. Le vent frais qui prenait place venait lui chatouiller le visage et finissait par s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux fauves, lui apportant un semblant de tranquillité et sérénité.

Il resta une heure sur ce banc sans rien faire, complètement amorphe, avant de remarquer que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qu'il avait vu la veille s'était assis à sa droite.

Ils se lancèrent, à la vue des canards et crapauds profitant de l'eau du petit étang, un regard sincère empli de compassion et sans aucun jugement. C'était la première fois qu'Hinata recevait ce genre de regard depuis qu'il était devenu ce que certains non-infectés pourraient décrire comme "un monstre". Et cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Akira n'avait que faire qu'il porte à son dos deux grandes ailes noires lui donnant un air de ressemblance avec l'Ange de la Mort, et n'était pas non plus condescendante suite aux évènements qu'il avait vécu. Des choses dramatiques, cela arrive à tout le monde et tous les jours, pensait-elle…

Hinata, quant à lui, ne se formalisait pas face aux yeux surprenants de la jeune femme, ou de ses cheveux flamboyants visibles à des kilomètres. Et le rouquin comprit en un instant le deuil que traversait Akira sans qu'elle n'ait nul besoin de lui en souffler mot, ressentant en elle une âme seule, attristée et dévastée, à laquelle il s'identifia et reconnut en lui.

Cette première rencontre en aurait rebuté plus d'un mais Hinata et Akira ressentirent rapidement un lien fort se créer en eux. Ainsi, sous les rayons du soleil levant, ils surent tous deux qu'à partir de maintenant, s'ils devaient surmonter à nouveau un pareil désespoir, plus jamais ils n'auraient à le faire seul.

A peine une semaine plus tard, Hinata dû quitter le centre psychiatrique. Devant sa porte patientait cette jeune femme à peine plus grande que lui et pourtant de dix ans son aînée, qui était maintenant devenue son amie. Elle était épaulée contre la monture de la porte et regardait avec tendresse le rouquin empaqueter le nombre astronomique d'affaire qu'on lui avait amené pour son séjour. Suite a leur rencontre, leur vie au centre s'était considérablement améliorée. Rapidement Akira avait rassuré Hinata face aux inquiétudes qui le tenaillaient, répondant à chacune de ses questions sur les problèmes que pouvait apporter son nouveau statut. Tous deux avaient pris soin de se consoler mutuellement au plus vite, pour traverser et passer leur deuil. Bien entendu, la tristesse et la colère ne disparaissait pas complétement mais lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, elle s'atténuait.

Hinata se planta face à sa nouvelle amie, une carte de transport en main accompagnée d'un petit papier gribouillé, et s'immobilisa avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune femme demandait beaucoup d'attention physique et Hinata appréciait particulièrement lui donner les câlins dont elle avait besoins. Cette marque d'affection plu beaucoup à Akira qui répondit avec joie à l'étreinte avant de relâcher l'adolescent.

" Et bien, je crois que c'est le moment pour nous de se dire adieux... " Maugra la Pereoboru aux cheveux bleus.

Hinata la serra à nouveau contre lui, cette fois-ci de façon plus égoïste.

"Pour moi, ce sera un à bientôt" rectifia Hinata tout en tendant le bout de papier qu'il avait préparé préalablement, sur lequel était inscrit son numéro de téléphone.

* * *

Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a autant plu que les précédents ? Que pensez-vous d'Akira ? Laissez-nous une review et donnez vos impressions ! ^^ (S'il vous plait !)


	4. Chapter 3

Petit mot des hauteurs:

Valentine: Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais vous dire merci pour tous les récents commentaires et mises en alerte que j'ai pu voir, vos mots me touchent vraiment car je tiens beaucoup à cette fanfiction ! Ensuite, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, même si en effet, il a pris un certain temps d'écriture... ! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Eléonore: Je suis tellement heureux de vous partager ce chapitre. Comme Valentine l'a fait avant moi, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews, follow et favori. C'est super motivant alors merci beaucoup !

J'espère vraiment que cette suite va vous plaire, si c'est le cas pensez à laisser une review, c'est toujours super gratifiant de lire vos messages, même petits.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3: TRANSITION

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur la ville de Sendai, éclairant de ses rayons orangés la chambre d'Hinata. Un réveil sonnait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure mais rien ne bougeait dans la pièce. A l'extérieur, on entendait quelques oiseaux chantonner, dénotant avec l'humeur maussade du rouquin toujours allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond un peu vieilli de sa chambre. Demain, Hinata revêtira pour la première fois l'uniforme militaire et se rendra au camp d'entraînement pour jeunes Pereoborus. Il dira adieu à ses amis et quittera la préfecture de Miyagi pour se rendre dans celle de Tochigi. Mais demain est un autre jour...

Aujourd'hui se déroulait la remise des diplômes au Lycée Karasuno. Dire qu'Hinata ne ressentait pas l'envie de s'y rendre était un doux euphémisme. Il aurait tout donné pour rester dans son lit, là où personne ne pourrait lui demander comment il allait avec un regard condescendant, condamnant sa nouvelle existence.

Se redressant sur son lit, Hinata enfila l'uniforme de Karasuno pour la dernière fois avec apatite, sinon du dégoût. Cela faisait approximativement six mois que sa vie avait basculée à la manière d'un coup de théâtre tragique, et Hinata se persuadait -uniquement dans le but de se rassurer- qu'il était normal d'être toujours aussi chamboulé après si peu de temps.

En se repassant avec douleur les quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait gardé du match de volley qui avait dégénéré, une vague de rage le submergea et on entendit dans la petite maisonnée, le jeune homme crier contre son oreiller à s'en briser la voix. Néanmoins, personne ne s'en alarma, il était devenu chose courante de voir Hinata changer d'humeur et ne pas contrôler ses réactions. Toujours est-il que la tranquillité revint immédiatement, comme le calme après la tempête. Bien qu'il n'ait pas apprécié l'expérience et même s'il était parfois difficile de s'en rendre compte, le séjour en psychiatrie avait fortement aidé Hinata dans l'apprentissage de ses nouvelles pulsions et émotions accrues. Il posa sa main contre sa poitrine, à l'emplacement de son coeur meurtri et laissa ses doigts ressentir chacun des battements qui le maintenaient douloureusement en vie.

En réintégrant le lycée, Hinata avait vu le nombre de ses amis diminuer par plus de trois quarts. Sûrement ont-ils eu peur de son changement physique et des deux ailes noires qu'il portait maintenant dans le dos, mais la seule rengaine qu'on lui offrait était : _"tu n'es plus le même"_ , accompagnée d'un air de regret dans la voix. On osait le lui dire comme si ce changement n'était uniquement dû qu'à sa maladie. Ont-ils tous oublié que son ami s'était fait tirer dessus, sous ses propres yeux ? Évidemment qu'il avait changé. Tout le monde aurait changé après un tel traumatisme, même eux. La peur, mais surtout la colère l'avaient fait grandir prématurément.

Kageyama et Hinata se regardaient droit dans les yeux lorsque le coup de feu avait retenti... quelques instant auparavant, ils se touchaient encore... plutôt dans la journée ils avaient ri ensemble... et tout cela n'était maintenant plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Hinata rouvrit les yeux et secoua fermement la tête de droit à gauche, comme pour chasser ses souvenirs de son esprit. Son âme allait finir par l'abandonner s'il ne passait pas à autre chose. Il décida à contre coeur de poser les pieds à terre, et de sortir des quatre murs protecteurs de sa chambre.

Il passa par la cuisine pour prendre un toast préalablement beurré par sa mère avant d'aller à l'école, et y croisa sa petite sœur qui regardait la télévision en grignotant son petit déjeuner.

-"Alors comme ça tu regarde les infos à la télé ?" Demanda Hinata dès son arrivée d'une voix gentiment moqueuse sachant que sa petite soeur n'aurait certainement pas choisi ce programme par elle même, préférant sans doute une émission plus adapté à son âge. "Que disent-t-ils d'intéressant ?"

La petite reformula rapidement dans sa tête ce qui avait été dit avant d'expliquer maladroitement:

-"Un Pereoboru va aller longtemps en prison parce qu'il a attaqué un politicien… Ou l'inverse…" Enfonçant une moitié de toast dans sa bouche, elle se tourna finalement, déglutit, semblant se réveiller face au visage mal à l'aise de son frère, et bafouilla : "Enfin, rien d'intéressant ! Je n'écoutais pas vraiment tu sais !"

Hinata sourit bienveillamment devant la naïveté de sa petite soeur, ne se rendant pas compte de la situation réelle que représentait le fait d'être Pereoboru. Les enfants sont souvent peu avertis de ce qu'il se cache véritablement derrière cette maladie, et de la discorde incessante entre certains humains n'acceptant pas la différence des contaminés.

Le rouquin s'assit à côté de sa soeur et ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux. Il changea rapidement de chaîne, ne doutant pas un seul instant que sa mère était celle qui avait programmé les informations matinales et préféra faire résonner des dessins animés dans le salon.

Pour comprendre cette réaction peu ordinaire, consistant à ignorer la maladie dont souffrait Hinata, il fallait être averti qu'à la demande formelle de la mère des enfants, le sujet était devenu défendu dans le foyer. La mère de famille avait, et ce depuis toujours, vanté la bonne santé des ses deux chérubins. Elle était fière que toute leur maisonnée soit épargnée par cette maladie, ce fléau, qui n'apportait d'après elle que le malheur. Évidemment, cette requête n'avait absolument pas aidé Hinata à accepter son changement et à reprendre confiance en lui. Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que le cours de leur petite vie tranquille avait basculé, et toute la famille était devenue gauche face à la maladie de l'aîné.

Sous le vent frais de la matinée qui venait chatouiller les traits jusqu'alors contrariés d'Hinata, un sourire timide vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres fines durant son chemin habituel jusqu'au lycée. Le visage d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qu'il avait rencontré récemment obstruait ses pensées, et il ne cessait de penser au prochain contact qu'il aurait avec elle. C'est donc avec une bonne humeur toute relative qu'Hinata rejoignit deux de ses amis, Kei et Tadashi pour assister à la remise des diplômes. Tous deux avaient su prouver leur amitié en restant auprès d'Hinata malgré la situation plus que compliquée de leur ami, et le regard des gens si difficile à porter.

La remise des diplômes passa plus rapidement que ce que Hinata avait imaginé. Lorsqu'arriva son tour de monter sur l'estrade afin de récupérer en main propre le petit bout de papier, le monde s'était figé. Ni applaudissement, ni cri, ni rire. Seul quelques chuchotements désapprobateurs venaient troubler le silence total. Si dans un premier temps ce silence et les regards étranges dont avait été victime Hinata ont mis le rouquin dans un mal-être certain, c'est en voyant ses rares mais véritables amis se lever et applaudir pour lui comme la tradition le voulait qu'il changea finalement d'avis. Toutes ses personnes étaient si apeurées par la différence qu'elles ne prenaient plus la peine de dépasser les apparences et de tenter de mieux comprendre ce que les Pereoborus ressentaient réellement et qui ils étaient. Ils étaient eux aussi des humains après tout… Hinata lança un rapide regard vers ses deux ailes noires qu'il avait tenté de cacher sous sa longue cape rouge de cérémonie, et s'en débarrassa dans un élan indéfinissable.

Il ne cacherait dorénavant plus sa différence, il continuerait à avancer malgré les regards apeurés ou haineux qu'il recevrait, et ce peut importe à quel point cela était difficile à porter. Alors sur l'estrade il ouvrit fièrement ses ailes de corbeaux, et malgré le silence lourd qui pesait, nul doute qu'il était finalement l'élève le plus remarqué.

Et soudain, alors qu'Hinata descendait les marches de l'estrade qui allaient le mener vers son avenir encore incertain, quelque chose d'impensable se produisit. Un applaudissement -celui d'une jeune fille Pereoboru- vint s'ajouter à celui de ses amis, puis un deuxième. Tour à tour, la majorité des élèves assis jusqu'alors froidement sur leur chaises se levèrent un à un, avec un mélange de prise de conscience et de partage dans les yeux. Tour à tour ils se mirent à applaudir avec un entrain et une émotion certaine, qui fit frissonner toute la ville aux alentours. Ce n'était pas seulement les autres Pereoborus qui l'encouragaient mais bel et bien toute l'école qui se levait pour saluer son audace. En révélant sa vraie nature et son courage aux élèves Hinata venait de changer la donne, de gagner leur respect et leur admiration, car eux-mêmes n'auraient sûrement jamais été capable d'une telle force, et de braver tous les regards.

Sous ces marques de respect qu'Hinata savait en partie hypocrite, il sonda ses camarades de son regard et murmura avec un sourire nostalgique "Cet hommage est pour toi, Kageyama."

* * *

La lumière artificielle grésillante des néons présents dans la chambre d'Hinata illuminait la petite pièce morose, compensant maladroitement le gris d'un ciel où le soleil semblait ne pas vouloir se lever. L'alarme d'Hinata n'avait pas encore résonné dans le calme de la petite chambre mais celui-ci n'en pouvait plus de rester dans son lit à ne rien faire. Il pensa distraitement au jour d'avant, le dernier jour d'école… C'était quand même un événement significatif. Sa vie d'adolescent avait prit fin, à présent il était un Pereoboru, pour le meilleur et pour le pire... Ses cahiers étaient définitivement rangés auprès de son ancien uniforme. Il avait enfermé une grande partie de ses souvenirs dans cette boite en carton qu'il jugeait bien trop petite pour contenir tant d'émotions. Trois ans, ce n'est pas si long, mais c'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour rencontrer toute ses personnes qui gravitaient maintenant au quotidien dans ses pensés.

Une image de Kageyama lui vient à l'esprit mais Hinata se refusa d'y penser maintenant.

Il prit une douche rapide durant laquelle il observa sa musculature finement sculptée. Six ans de Volley avaient fait de lui un jeune homme puissant et il se l'avouait, plutôt désirable. Être habitué à courir deux heures tous les matins et dix heures d'entraînement en moyenne par semaine lui apportera un grand avantage ces prochains mois : l'entraînement à l'armée sera supportable.

Après s'être sommairement essuyé, le rouquin enfila un pantalon ample noir à multiples poches et passa sa veste imperméable confectionnée sur mesure pour faire ressortir ses deux ailes et enfin les laisser respirer à l'air libre, qu'il laissa ouverte sur un pull à col montant tranchant avec son ancien style vestimentaire. Il attacha ensuite de coups secs et confiants ses genouillères, coudières et son ceinturon. Il accrocha à sa cuisse l'étui en cuir noir -appelé Holster- qu'on lui avait fourni en même temps que le reste de son uniforme et qui recevrait bientôt le pistolet qui lui serait attribué. C'était à présent cette tenue-ci qu'il allait porter pour les prochains mois. Finalement il lassa ses rangers et attrapa les quelques affaires dont il aurait besoin en supplément. Le tout était contenu dans un bagage à peine plus grand qu'un sac de sport.

Avant de sortir de sa chambre pour de bon, il s'arrêta quelques instants devant son miroir. En face de lui trônait un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec un regard aussi sombre que les ailes qu'il portait dans son dos. On aurait pu penser qu'Hinata se figerait face à son changement opéré en si peu de temps, mais au contraire, il respira un grand coup, et oublia l'adolescent meurtri qu'il avait été auparavant. Aujourd'hui il devenait un homme fort et fier de qui il était, et embrassait son Destin.

C'est tout de même le pas tremblent et la larme à l'oeil qu'Hinata quitta sa chambre. Il retrouva devant l'entrée de la maison sa chère petite soeur, un sourire triste dessiné sur son visage d'ange. Elle l'attendait, un toast à la main, pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt du train qui l'amènerait jusqu'au camp militaire, vers sa nouvelle vie. Heureux de cette escorte surprise, il remarqua néanmoins avec un certain regret se matérialisant sur ses traits crispés que sa mère, elle, n'avait pas pris cette initiative.

Devant sa soeur, le rouquin feignit que l'absence de sa mère ne le touchait point, mais en réalité cela sembla accabler son coeur d'une dernière blessure. Il avait espéré que sa mère comprenne enfin sa transformation et tente de faire un pas vers lui, et daigne au moins lui faire son au-revoir. Mais manifestement il lui fallait encore du temps, et il se rassurait en se disant que peut-être avec l'éloignement, sa mère finirait par se rendre compte que même si Hinata avait changé, au fond, il était toujours son enfant, son fils.

Tout le long du chemin ils se tinrent la main ignorant les regards interrogateurs des quelques passants trop matinaux. Voir un militaire au bras d'une gamine avait forcément quelque chose de grotesque. Un sourire mélancolique plaqué sur le visage, ils discutaient de tout et de rien avant l'instant critique de la séparation.

"Tu sais Hinata…Manama et moi, on espère que tu vas bientôt retrouver un nouvel amoureux."

Hinata se figea avant de se tourner, rouge pivoine, vers sa soeur. Alors même qu'il n'avait pas fait attention au genre qu'avait employé sa soeur en désignant " un amoureux " et non " une amoureuse ", il était néanmoins gêné de cette conversation impromptue.

"Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?" rétorqua-t-il faiblement en face de la jeune adolescente aussi rouge que son frère qui fixait le sol, ne sachant faire face au regard de son frère.

"Kageyama… Il était très gentil et on l'a toujours accepté à la maison." balbutia la jeune fille

Hinata sembla si bouleversé par les mots de sa soeur au sujet de Kageyama, qu'il sentit ses jambes défaillir sous son poids et tenta de lutter pour ne pas chuter. Il n'était pas amoureux de son ami bien sûr que non… il ne pouvait pas l'être.

Alors que son esprit se perdait dans ses pensées et souvenirs douloureux à l'évocation de celui qu'il avait perdu à jamais, Hinata tenta de reprendre constance devant sa petite soeur avant que son train n'arrive en gare et qu'il soit trop tard. S'il pensait cacher son trouble en souriant faiblement à la préadolescente, il se trompa fortement.

"Bien sur qu'il était gentil... mais je ne comprends pas le lien entre tout cela. Tu sais, Kageyama n'était que mon ami. Alors pourquoi as tu dis cela ?"

La soeur d'Hinata avait beau avoir quelques années de moi que son frère, mais elle avait su percer à jour des signes que même lui ne comprenait pas. Elle savait que tous les regards que son frère portaient envers Kageyama n'étaient pas si innocent. Elle savait que la fausse retenue du rouquin envers le brun n'était qu'une façade pour cacher sa réelle envie de se rapprocher de lui encore et encore, alors que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer. Avant que son frère ne parte, il fallait qu'elle le mette sur la voie pour qu'il comprenne enfin ses sentiments refoulés par son subconscient, et pour qu'il les accepte pleinement afin de faire son deuil.

Alors que sa soeur s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, le train d'Hinata fit son arrivée en gare, faisant sursauter les deux. Bien qu'Hinata aurait pu mourir de gène suite aux révélations inattendues de sa soeur encore inachevées, il ne tenait pas à gâcher leurs au-revoirs. Il oublia donc le tremblement intempestif qui prenaient ses jambes et son coeur meurtri, et prit la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui à présent dans ses bras, sans dire mot. Interrompus par le train qui allait rapidement partir, Hinata dut défaire son emprise sur la petite, et déposa ses lèvres sur son front chaud avant de monter dans le train, sans se retourner, laissant une larme rouler sur la joue de sa soeur.

Dans un silence de mort, Hinata déambulait dans les wagons du train entre les groupes d'amis Pereoborus qui riaient et chahutaient ensemble en coeur, tranchant avec l'atmosphère se dégageant du rouquin qui tentait de trouver une place où il pourrait se retrouver seul avec lui-même. Alors qu'il repéra un emplacement répondant à ses souhaits, il s'y assit fébrilement et jeta un oeil par la fenêtre prenant place à côté de lui. Ses yeux semblaient se perdre devant le paysage urbain lui faisant face mais en réalité, il ne le remarquait pas, hypnotisé par les paroles de sa soeur qui lui résonnaient encore en tête.

" _Maman et moi, on espère que tu vas bientôt retrouver un nouvel amoureux"._

Il tentait de trouver une explication à ces insinuations, mais son coeur était trop bouleversé pour y réfléchir. Ou alors, peut-être ne voulait-il simplement ne pas les comprendre…

Alors que le train démarra subitement, Hinata balança machinalement sa tête de droite à gauche afin de chasser ses pensées pour laisser tous ses tracas derrière lui. C'est ainsi que son regard se porta sur une personne s'asseyant quelques places plus loin en face de lui, également en uniforme militaire. Comme envoûté par son aura irrésistible, Hinata détailla la mystérieuse personne des yeux jusqu'à remonter à son visage, lui coupant le souffle. Il était impossible pour le jeune Pereoboru de déterminer le sexe de cette personne, mais ce qu'elle dégageait semblait irradier dans tout le train. Incapable de détourner le regard des cheveux gris retombant en cascade sur les épaules confiante du mystérieux individu, les yeux d'Hinata caressèrent ensuite les yeux noirs et amendés dont il était doté comme la plupart des japonais, contrastant avec sa peau claire et pure semblant le faire passer pour un ange tombé sur Terre.

Attiré comme un aimant, le jeune homme perdait la notion du temps, si bien que l'intéressé ne put que remarquer le regard insistant que lui portait ce dernier. Lorsque que ses pupilles noir corbeau croisèrent les siennes, Hinata ne put que détourner les yeux subitement, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues alors que l'autre le gratifiait d'un sourire timide, troublé par l'importance passionnante que le rouquin lui avait apporté durant ces quelques secondes...

Tâchant de retrouver de la constance se sentant comme nu devant cet inconnu, Hinata feigna l'indifférence en ajustant son casque audio sur ses oreilles et ferma les yeux, pour ne plus être tenté de les poser autre part. Bercé par les chansons de Galileo Galilei, il sombra en quelques minutes dans un profond et nécessaire sommeil qui lui fit pendant quelques heures oublier les tumultes que son âme sévissait, jusqu'à ce qu'une main posée énergiquement sur ses épaules ne vienne troubler sa tranquillité.

" Hey ! Nous sommes arrivés, réveille-toi !"

La vue encore trouble d'Hinata qui émergeait de sa sieste se posa sur les passagers du train, tous habillés du même uniforme, se dirigeant vers la sortie dans un insatiable brouhaha. Enlevant avec peine son casque et prenant son sac fermement en main, Hinata suivit la masse et sortit au soleil qui s'était finalement complètement levé, le baignant dans des rayons dorées protecteurs tandis qu'il étirait son corps encore endormi. Il se frotta les yeux quelques secondes afin de retrouver une vue totalement active, et son corps se glaça instantanément lorsqu'il les rouvrit, et sembla voir un fantôme de son passé resurgir devant lui. Ne sachant point s'il était victime d'une hallucination ou non, il baissa les yeux vers cette imposante silhouette noire l'attirant inévitablement qui semblait s'avancer lentement vers lui, alors que son coeur explosait dans sa poitrine.


End file.
